O que é o amor?
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Sinopse: O que é o amor? Quem consegue entendelo? Ele acontece e ponto, e nada podemos fazer contra ele... Mas ainda assim, melhor amar do que morrer sem nunca sentilo – Fic de niver do Milo.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e ter que escrever isso é um porre! Mas fazer o que se tem sempre um que esquece?

**Sinopse: **O que é o amor? Quem consegue entendê-lo? Ele acontece e pronto, nada pode fazer contra ele... Mas ainda assim, melhor amar do que morrer sem nunca ter sentido. Fic de niver para o Milo.

**O que é o amor?**

**- by Sini**

Estava sentado na janela, olhando para o longe, fitando o vazio e murmurando baixo... Imerso em lembranças...

_E tudo acabou..._

_E você se foi..._

_E o que sobrou?_

_Nada! Nada!_

_Eu disse..._

_NADA! Nada... Nada..._

_E nada restou..._

Palavras podem ferir mais do que gestos, muito mais do que gestos essas palavras podem ferir um coração, mas um olhar... Consegue trazer muito mais dor do que palavras proferidas, escritas, pois nunca no papel ou ditas as palavras conseguem traduzir mais sentimentos e atos que um simples olhar.

Um olhar pode dizer muitas coisas. Ódio, amor, mágoa desespero, carinho... Muitas coisas. Tantas coisas... Medo...

Além disso, somente, a própria mente para conseguir trazer tanta dor... Lembranças. Elas são tão fortes... Não dá para dizer o que dói mais... Momentos felizes ou o que me deixa aqui sozinho agora... Lembrar o que não tenho? Ou os fatos somados que me deixam solitário martelando em minha mente?

_O que será de nós agora?_

_O que será de mim agora?_

_Acho que não sei mais viver sem você..._

_Nada tem mais graça!_

Eu não sei o que fazer. Tudo está tão confuso. Foi tão bobo. Uma tola discussão por causa de mais uma de nossas diferenças...

_O que é o amor?_

_Pra ele não existem barreiras..._

_Simplesmente acontece e pronto..._

_Pobre de nós mortais sujeitos a tal sentimento..._

Uma brisa gelada passa por mim... Estremeço. Simplesmente posso dizer que tenho alergia ao frio. A vida é imprevisível, porque... Olha só... Somos tão diferentes... Eu passional, você é a mais pura razão... Odeio o frio e amo o calor, você adora o frio e detesta o calor... Ama ler – e livros de analises sociais, criticas, de fortes contextos – já eu leio raramente – e ainda prefiro romances, aventuras, ficção, ou como mesmo dizes comerciais. Adoro sair nas noites, ir a festas, bares e boates agitadas, já você prefere ficar em casa ou ir a um lugar mais calmo e íntimo.; Não que eu reclame desta ultima parte. Gosto de rock e você prefere música clássica...

Como podemos acabar juntos? Como tão grande sentimento pode surgir?

_Segundo as leis da física_

_Os opostos se atraem..._

_Apenas esqueceram de uma coisa..._

_Explicar como esses opostos ficam depois..._

_Um pequeno grande detalhe..._

Até quando um grande amor consegue sobreviver? Até onde somos capazes de ir por quem amamos? Muitos dizem, descer ao inferno, fazer as maiores loucuras... Mas que pura infâmia! Fazer grandes atos não é nada, dizem apenas pela loucura e calor da paixão! Amar... é saber respeitar as diferenças, entender um ao outro, compreender que o outro precisa de espaço, saber respeitar e confiar. Mas nem sempre se consegue, pequenas desavenças acontecem! E foi isso que nos aconteceu... Nunca ficamos muito tempo brigados, apenas alguns dias, nunca mais de uma semana. E agora... Já se passaram quinze dias! QUINZE!

Será que tudo realmente acabou? Por um motivo tão tolo?

Foi apenas mais uma briga, um pouco mais seria. Mas que, como todas as outras, por um motivo tão tolo, tão banal! Somente com uma diferença... Foi a ultima gota, aquela que transbordaria um recipiente cheio.

É tão estranho pensar nisso..Ver que após tanto tempo, tudo se foi... Acabou.

Posso sentir seu perfume..Fecho os olhos... Sua respiração perto de mim... Os seus braços envolvendo-me...

'- Milo... – posso ouvir a sua voz me chamando... – Milo...'

_Hã? Como? _Viro-me e te vejo... Num movimento rápido para sair perco o equilíbrio e quase caio da janela, uma vez que estando sentando com as duas pernas para o lado de fora... Por sorte você estava ali e ainda me segurando, impediu que eu caísse, e me ajudou a sair...

'- Kamus? O que faz aqui? – Você me solta lentamente e meus olhos se fecham por um breve instante...'

'- Queria te pedi desculpas pelo que aconteceu... Deveria ter entendido que...'

'- Não tudo bem – queria pular, gritar de felicidade... Ele me pedia desculpas! Mas consigo, não sei como, me controlar – Afinal, eu sei que não dava para saírmos todos no meio da semana,... Outros como você trabalham na fundação e...'

'- Shhiii... Mas o seu aniversário é hoje, no meio da semana...'

'- Eu devia ter preferido adiantar ou adiar a festa e...'

'- De qualquer forma, nós dois teríamos de sair hoje não?'

'- Er... Sim! Não! Talvez! Não sei... – e ele me brindou com um sorriso por minha indecisão.'

'- Você pode me perdoar por não ter te entendido e estragado seu aniversário? Eu não poderia ter passado mais um dia lá em aquário, sabendo que eu acabei não apenas brigando com a pessoa que amo, como também estragado seu aniversário. '

'- Claro... Mas você não está...'

'- Claro que sim, afinal, você acabou não tendo nada...'

'- Ah... Bem... Isso... – como eu poderia traduzir em palavras isso para você? Eu não me importo, uma vez que nem clima para festa eu tinha, agora neste momento... Não deixo de sorrir internamente, eu acabo de ganhar meu presente, você aqui comigo.Ele teria sido meio fraco e sem graça, mas ainda são 23:52h. Pelo menos é o que marca o relógio que acabo de olhar. Meu aniversario ainda não acabou, ainda é dia oito - Não importa...'

_Amor... Como te entender?_

_Você vem... Chega... Se instala..._

_Faz de nós prisioneiros de nós mesmo_

_Nos escraviza!_

_Tão folgado!_

_E... Não vivemos sem..._

'- Importa sim... Eu poderia dizer que reatamos?'

'- Não! – ele fecha um pouco a cara, a expressão fica mais fria, será que ele não sabe nessas horas o significado da palavra brincadeira? Afinal, eu acabo de ganhar meu presente e nem posso ficar feliz? - Uma vez que tínhamos brigado e não terminado, não poderia dizer que reatamos... – e sorriu, ela também sorri para mim de leve a expressão bem melhor!'

'- Então que tal sairmos para comemorarmos?'

'- Tem certeza? Amanhã você entra cedo e eu sei que não gosta de se atrasar...'

'- Um dia em 365 não vai matar ninguém... - acho que estou surdo ou com algum problema de audição!'

'- Ótimo! Vamos aonde? Que tal uma boate ou uma discoteca? – vai ser tão bom dançar até me acabar com ele junto!'

'- Pensei em te levar em um restaurante, algo mais calmo e tranqüilo...'

'- E você acha que existe algum bom, aberto e com vagas há essa hora? –falo interrompendo-o, às vezes ele tem cada idéia!'

'- Se não tivesse me interrompido eu teria dito que poderíamos ir num desses cinemas ou locadoras 24h e passarmos numa lanchonete, pizzaria... O que você achar melhor para comprarmos algo para comer? Vamos, sei lá, em algum lugar mais tranqüilo para curtirmos juntos essa noite um ao outro.'

Ele falando assim. Sairmos de carro, compramos um lanche e talvez curtir a noite sozinhos assistindo um filme ou então, ir em uma boate, com o som no último, onde mal nos ouviríamos e conseguiríamos andar... Ele não me dá muitas escolhas.Não consigo resistir e acabo sorrindo... Somos assim, brigamos e voltamos. E espero que isso dure para todo o sempre, ou quem sabe podemos deixar as brigas de lado e ficarmos apenas com as partes boas? Mas se isso não ocorrer... Quem se importa? Pra que se importar? Se estivermos sempre voltando, isso é que é o importante, isso é o que mais prezo... Não deixamos de lado nossas diferenças, podemos brigar, mas nada nos separa!

'- Se é assim que você põe os dados, Pingüim, não me deixa escolha...'

_Pobre de nós mortais, subjugados ao amor..._

_Felizes de nós..._

_Meros mortais que podemos conhecer tal sentimento..._

_Se ele é puro e verdadeiro..._

_Não a discórdia..._

_Não existe distancia ou tempo..._

_Nem mesmo a morte_

_Para separar..._

_Pois mesmo de lados opostos..._

_Ele não deixa de existir_

_Nesta vida ou na outra..._

_Ele continuará em nós!_

_O que é o amor?_

_Eu não sei..._

_Ninguém sabe..._

_Ele apenas existe..._

_E não precisa de mais nada além disso..._

FIM

**N/A:** Short concluído em apenas um dia... Dedicatória...

Bem ofereço a todos os escorpianos, principalmente aos que fazem em novembro, o melhor mês do ano... Eu falo isso porque afinal... Eu também sou! Oras! A todos os amantes de Milo e Kamus... A carola que mesmo sem net, é a responsável, já que me trouxe pra cá... E em especial as escorpianas escritoras que eu conheço e sei que são de escorpião (afinal pode ser que eu conheça e nem ligue que seja do signo, do jeito que eu sou)... Pipe, Lady Cygnus, Bela Patty... E porque não a mim? Afinal por muito pouco não faço niver junto desse cara! Muito pouco mesmo!

E também a não escorpianos, como a Calíope e a Nana, pra Amy e pra Freedom... Bem é isso aê pessoal!

Ah! Aí dentro tem referencias dois nomes de fics, Segundo as Leis da Física da Freedom, que é uma fic Harry Potter e Corações Prisioneiros, do grupo Heaven Criminals, que eu faço parte! Este segundo não tão explicito quanto o da Freedom!

Tchauzinhos!


End file.
